kingdoms_of_terrafandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdoms of Terra Wiki
2013-04-23 22.43.59.png|Dwarven Kingdom|link=Dwarf Kingdom|linktext=A building underground. 2013-04-23 22.53.17.png|Kargen'dor|link=Kargen'dor|linktext=The important building where the orc leader lives. 2013-04-23 22.45.23.png|Naeren'Nae|link=Naeren'Nae|linktext=The exit leading out of the Fae Town. 2013-04-23 22.22.08.png|Solaris|link=Solaris|linktext=Entrance to the human capital. 2013-04-23 22.28.42.png|Solaris|link=Solaris|linktext=A landmark in the human town. 2013-04-23 22.28.34.png|Solaris|link=Solaris|linktext=More Solaris. 2013-04-23 23.25.12.png|Grand Library of Terra|link=Grand Library of Terra|linktext=The floating island that holds the great library. 2013-04-23 23.25.46.png|Grand Library of Terra|link=Grand Library of Terra|linktext=The interior that hold many books Kingdoms of Terra is a 1.6.2 roleplay server for Minecraft, with it's own unique lore and beautiful lands. It is casted into a fantasy setting with story-like races. Owners - slinky5890 Admins - Zardier, templar_adephean, Popette Moderators - mightyjake, Yenshosia89 Important Topics Lore Gods & Goddesses | History | Important Figures | Events | The Chosen Races Fae | Human | Dwarves | Orcs | Naga | Shade ' Locations' Kargen'dor | Naeren'Nae | Solaris | Aldavir | Sythalyss | Diventia Grand Library of Terra | Crossroads | The Platform | Hell Maze | Pirate Town ' Mechanics' Economy' | 'Magic | Donators | Custom Recipes Lore Many years ago, the Fae were the only race on Terra, their creators having long since passed away or left. They lived peacefully and kept the land healthy, everything was good. However, good things never last. Nearly 300 years ago, a race of people called Shades invaded Terra, taking control of everything they could, with the exception of the Fae capital. In the first few years of their control of the land, they had already harvested the majority of the resources and the Fae were anything but happy. However, they did not have nearly enough people, or equipment, to deal with the Shades. The Fae sent out messages to the trade partners they had in other lands, a message went to the Humans of the north, who quickly came with a large military force. Another went to the Naga in the west; they brought all they could to Terra, including a small group of settlers. And the final message went to the Dwarves in the south, who brought with them enough materials and people to harvest out a mountain and set up their massive forges to supply the armies of the Naga and Humans. This initiated a war that would see much of Terra devastated, the dwarves lost their forges in the war, and the Naga were pushed far into the oceans. Humans however, managed to keep a foothold in Terra and pushed back the Shade army, eventually forcing them out of Terra all together. Some say a few of the Shade managed to hide out somewhere in Terra, but that has never been proven. Humanity chose to stay in Terra, deciding that the land would be useful. The Naga managed to finish the city of Sythalyss and stayed in Terra. And the dwarves, having already created a large city in the mountains, chose to stay as well, trading their master crafted armor and weapons with the other races. Laws ''' '''Server Rules #'No constant needless swearing '- We don't mind swearing; that's perfectly fine. Just don't use swear words in every single phrase you type, it's extremely annoying and disrespectful. #'No spamming OOC or IC chat' - It's unpleasant and irritating. #'No advertising, including using skype' - If you want to advertise, there are plenty of better and more effective places to do so. #'Don't beg for staff' - If you beg for staff, you will CERTAINLY not get it. You can ask a member of staff if you want to apply for a staff position and we will consider it. That is the only way, so don't beg for it. It makes you look pathetic. #'The owner's word is final '- If the owner makes a decision, it is final unless they change their mind. This means you can't go against the decision, even if one of the Admins or Moderators says something different. #'If you have a complaint' - Bring it up with the owner. Don't just spam chat about how unfair you've been treated or how they're abusing their power. Remain calm and avoid getting banned for spamming chat. ''' '''Roleplay Rules #'No power or meta gaming '- It just takes all the creativity out of roleplaying and makes people far too overpowered! If you know out of character that your Naga neighbor sells pumpkins, it doesn't mean you know it IC as well! #'No having several sets of skills' - Once again, this just make a character too overpowered and discourages a player from interacting with others. No one is perfect. #'No hating on people OOC for IC actions' - People sometimes like to play as aggressive or cruel characters, and that's perfectly normal. It doesn't mean they're like that in real life. Understand that they are JUST ROLEPLAYING and don't actually have anything against you! If you have a problem with the way someone was roleplaying contact a member of staff and let them deal with it instead of raging and spamming chat. #'No magic until you have learnt it IC '- This is just common roleplaying sense. Your character won't just suddenly be able to use magic perfectly. Find someone IC that can teach you magic! It's also not allowed to already know magic or learn in through your bio. #'No cybering '- No. Just... no. #'Be realistic about your character's injuries '- Your character isn't going to be able to walk off getting their neck broken. Be sensible with the extent of pain/injury your character can deal with without showing any signs. Latest activity Category:Browse